Point d'ancrage
by chocobo-kawaii
Summary: Il se retrouve embarqué malgré lui dans une nouvelle aventure. Sauf que cette fois, c'est sa vie et sa santé mentale qui sont en jeu. Mais malgré tous ses travers, peut-être aura il enfin droit à l'amour ? [Sterek]
1. Chapitre 1

Hello!

C'est ma toute première fanfiction sur teen-wolf, si vous avez des suggestions n'hésitez pas! Peut-être que la suite seras influencée :D

Aucuns des personnages ne m'appartiens malheureusement.

Sur ce, bonne lecture! :D

* * *

><p>C'était un samedi soir, Stiles, Scott, Lydia, Malia et Isaac s'étaient donnés rendez-vous dans un petit restaurant de Beacon Hills. Isaac et Scott discutaient en s'échangeant des regards séducteurs qu'ils pensaient discrets alors que Lydia et Malia discutaient… de trucs de filles sans intérêt. Et qui se retrouvait au milieu ? Stiles, un Stiles qui s'ennuyait à mourir et qui trouvait soudainement fascinant de regarder les quelques passants qui avaient eux, la chance d'échapper à une soirée ennuyeuse à souhait. Il se laissa alors aller à ses pensées, se demandant si son rôle était vraiment indispensable. Peut-être qu'après tout, même sans lui, ses amis arriveraient tout aussi bien à se sortir des situations incongrues dans lesquelles ils arrivaient à se fourrer. Ses pensées sombres le submergèrent, le coupant du monde, il n'entendait plus rien, ne voyait plus rien, son visage se glaçant de plus en plus. Il sursauta en sentant une main sur son épaule et se tourna vers la personne.<br>C'était Malia, rougissante, elle semblait attendre quelque chose de lui, après quelques secondes elle replaça une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille et dit d'une voix timide :

- Enfin… Je comprendrais que tu ne veuilles pas…

Stiles ne voyait pas de quoi elle parlait, mais quand il croisa le regard insistant qu'elle lui portait, il ne réfléchit pas et se dit que de toute manière il comprendrait plus tard.

- Oui si tu veux.

Le visage de Malia s'éclaircit, elle lui fit un large sourire et se jeta sur lui, l'embrassant à pleine bouche. Stiles, choqué, ne lui répondit qu'après quelques secondes par automatisme. Quand elle recula, et qu'il croisa le regard dur de Scott, il ne put se dire qu'une chose : dans quelle merde je me suis fourré ?

Le reste de la soirée passa lentement, très lentement, Malia n'arrêtait pas de lui parler de choses plus insignifiantes les unes que les autres. Au moment de se quitter, Malia l'embrassa doucement. Stiles monta dans sa jeep, il conduisit par automatisme, il culpabilisait. Il ne savait pas comment et surtout si il devait dire à Malia qu'il ne partageait pas ses sentiments, il allait faire souffrir la pauvre fille. Réflexion faite, il la faisait déjà souffrir, elle ne le savait pas, mais il le faisait bel et bien. Il soupira et se gara dans l'allée de garage, se passa une main sur le visage et descendit de sa jeep pour rentrer chez son père et lui. Il vit la lumière allumée, son père était pourtant censé travailler de nuit.

Il prit une profonde inspiration pour se donner un peu de courage. Il ouvrit doucement la porte et se retrouva plaqué contre le mur adjacent. Sous le choc il ne put rien dire à part :

- Qu'est ce que-

Il fut aussitôt couper dans sa phrase.

- Qu'est ce qui t'as pris de dire oui ?!

Il reconnu la voix de Scott et se détendit légèrement.

- Ah Scott c'est toi ! J'peux savoir pourquoi tu te mets aux entrées à la Derek ?

Scott le relâcha, quand Stiles se retourna vers lui, le petit sourire qui était collé à ses lèvres disparu. Le regard que lui lançais son meilleur ami était noir et Scott lui-même était tendu. Stiles sentit une boule se former au fond de sa gorge.

- Je plaisante pas Stiles. pourquoi tu lui à dis oui alors qu'on sait tous que celle que tu aimes c'est Lydia.

Stiles baissa les yeux tristement.

- Non.

-… Comment ça non ?

Stiles soupira et laissa échapper un « Laisse tomber ». Scott se crispa.

- Non je ne vais pas laisser tomber, t'es conscient que tu la fais souffrir ? T'es conscient que là, tu te comporte comme un vrai connard ? Et là tu me demande de fermer les yeux ? T'essayes de faire quoi ? Tu te sers d'elle pour oublier Lydia ? Au passage tu penses pas que si vous auriez dû un jour sortir ensemble se serait déjà fait ? Parce que crois-moi dix ans ça fait long. Je vais aller voir Malia.

- Laisse-moi t'expliquer…

La voix de Stiles était tremblante, les larmes lui montaient aux yeux. Scott s'énerva et le poussa violemment, faisant tomber lourdement Stiles.

- J'en veux pas de tes excuses… J'te reconnais plus Stiles.

Sur ses mots il partit en courant. Stiles resta au sol, choqué, incapable de bouger. Une minute passa, les paroles de Scott tournaient dans son esprit. Une crise de panique commençait à arriver, son souffle était irrégulier, les larmes coulaient sur ses fines joues. Il eût juste le temps d'envoyer un sms au premier contact qui lui tomba sous la main, « Je fais une crise ». Sa tête tournait, sa vision était trouble. Il tenta de bloquer sa respiration, son état se stabilisait quand il senti son portable vibrer, c'était un message de Malia « Scott m'a tout dit, t'es vraiment qu'un pauvre con ne reviens jamais me parler t'entends ? ». Sa vision se troubla, les mots qu'affichait l'écran se mélangèrent pour former la seule phrase « Personne ne t'aime Stiles ». Sa crise redoubla d'ampleur. Il se laissa retomber au sol, il n'arrivait plus à respirer. Il ferma les yeux, il sentit de fortes pulsations dans son crâne, une douleur atroce emprisonnait son corps entier. Il prit une grande inspiration avant de sentir un poids énorme sur sa poitrine, une voix répétait inlassablement ces mots, il n'y a rien à faire tu vas mourir Stiles… Personne ne t'aime et tu vas mourir. Seul. Comme tu l'as toujours été.  
>Il entendit un grand bruit, une poigne forte le redresser et une voix grave qu'il connaissait. Il ouvrit brutalement les yeux, sa vision troublée lui montra le visage déformé de Derek.<p>

- Stiles ? Stiles reprends toi !

Il puisait dans le peu de contrôle sur son corps qui lui restait pour se concentrer sur le visage de son vis-à-vis. Il sentit les vertiges prendre en force. Il articula difficilement ses quelques mots :

- Je… vais mourir Derek.

Derek paniqua et prit la main de Stiles.

- Dis pas de conneries !

Il resserra la poigne qu'il exerçait et se concentra pour tenter de prendre sa douleur. En vain.

- Bordel pourquoi ça marche pas ?!

Derek paniquait, ne savait pas quoi faire, regardant Stiles d'un regard perdu. Stiles commençait à perdre conscience. Le brun le secoua doucement.

- Stiles me fais pas ça !

Celui-ci, prit une grande inspiration, sa crise commençait à se calmer par cette simple phrase. Il pouvait prendre de petites bouffées d'air. Il regarda Derek, puisant dans son regard un semblant d'énergie. Il n'aimait pas Lydia, il disait l'aimer pour cacher ses sentiments envers Derek. Cette simple phrase lui avait fait un électrochoc, il se faisait peut-être de faux espoirs mais peut-être que dans l'immédiat, ce faux espoir pourrait le sauver.

- Stiles aide moi ! Comment je peux t'aider ? J'ai jamais fais ça…

Il murmura entre deux respirations difficiles un simple « Embrasse-moi ».

* * *

><p>J'espère que ce premier chapitre vous auras plu! Je pense sortir un chapitre toutes le semaines! (Mais oui, vas-y, fait ça l'année du bac!) N'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review sa me ferais vraiment plaisir!<p> 


	2. Chapitre 2

Hello !

Voici un nouveau chapitre qui est sorti un peut plus tôt que prévu. Je dois avouer que toutes vos reviews, vos follow et les ajouts en favori m'on vraiment beaucoup touchée et motivée, je ne pensais pas que cette petite fanfiction pourrais vous intéresser ! Je vous remercie vraiment !

Cassbutt : Ta review m'as VRAIMENT fait beaucoup rire ! Eh oui, le petit Scottie ce mêle des affaires des autres. Franchement tes compliments m'on touchée, savoir que j'arrive à transmettre des émotions fortes, que ma plume ce distingue des autres, c'est vraiment très gentil de ta part !

NaoAmatsuki Blak : je suis ravie que ce premier chapitre t'ait plu, j'espère que le second te plaira autant !Eh oui, Malia à autant tort que Stiles dans cette histoire ! u-u

yumi-elfeuw : J'ai rajouté des retours à la ligne, mais je ne sais pas , le site le prends pas en compte, ou peut-être que c'est moi ._. . Merci beaucoup ! J'espère que la suite te plaira autant que le chapitre suivant te plaira autant, bonne lecture !

Jlukes : Merci beaucoup, je suis heureuse que cela t'ais plu ! A vos ordres cap'tain~

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>Il murmura entre deux respirations difficiles un simple « Embrasse-moi ».<br>Le brun le regarda choqué. Stiles ne voulait pas mourir sans avoir au moins une fois avoir eu un baiser de celui qu'il aimait secrètement. Au pire ce serait Derek qui le tuerait. Peu lui importait. Son esprit divagua quelques secondes, se demandant si ce serait la crise qui allait le tuer ou le brun ténébreux. Il reprit ses esprits, sentant une douce pression sur ses lèvres. Il regarda Derek, surpris, puis ferma les yeux. Son cœur manqua un battement, puis repartit à une allure douce et régulière. Ses tremblements diminuaient et sa tête se vida en un quart de seconde. Le temps s'était figé, il ne sentait qu'une chose, les lèvres de Derek sur les siennes. Il rouvrit doucement les yeux, croisant un regard cramoisi et étrangement… doux ? posé sur lui.

Le brun se recula doucement, observant les réactions du plus jeune. Stiles se redressa, détournant le regard du sien. Un silence gênant s'imposa entre eux. Derek soupira puis recula, s'asseyant contre le mur de l'entrée, qu'ils n'avaient pas quittée, imité par Stiles.

-… Merci Derek…

Derek soupira une nouvelle fois, ce baiser l'avait plus atteint qu'il ne voulait en montrer, trop fier, il ne savait plus comment agir face au jeune homme. Il l'observa une seconde, fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

- Pourquoi je n'ai pas pu prendre ta douleur ?

- C'est mental, lui répondit simplement Stiles.

Il reçu alors le regard qui voulait dire « pourquoi tu as voulu que je t'embrasse ? ». Stiles chercha vite une excuse.

- Si je t'ai demandé de m'embrasser, c'était juste pour focaliser mon esprit sur une autre situation. Sentant son cœur accéléré, il toussa, pour tenter de détourner son attention.

-… Alors tu pourrais embrasser n'importe qui dans cette situation ? Le ton de sa voix, son expression, tout montrait qu'il était déçu de Stiles, qu'il avait baissé dans son estime.

Stiles eût un pincement au cœur. Il soupira, qu'allait-il lui répondre maintenant ? Qu'il était secrètement et éperdument amoureux de lui ? Non, il n'était pas suicidaire.

- Non, bien sur que non…

Derek commençait à perdre patience.

- Alors dis-moi !

Stiles le regarda perdu. Murmurant ces mots, figeant son regard noisette dans un océan opalin.

- T'es mon point d'ancrage Derek.

Le cœur de Derek s'emballa, mais ne laissa rien transparaître sur son visage. Il l'observa, lui intiment silencieusement de continuer. Stiles baissa doucement les yeux, réfléchissant quelques secondes.

- Tu es le seul à me considérer comme un égal et non pas comme l'hyperactif trop curieux, trop bavard et trop chiant. Mais comme une personne à part entière et aussi utile que les autres. Pas comme un simple humain chétif, mais comme un membre de la meute qui se sert de son cerveau pour se rendre utile… Et toi, tu ne m'as jamais rabaissé…

Stiles avais livré une partie de ses pensées, un poids s'enleva de son cœur, il se sentait léger mais avais peur de la réaction de Derek, Derek qui lui ne se livrait jamais, Derek qui ne montrait jamais ses faiblesses, Derek qui… était tellement parfait à ses yeux. Il ne connaissait pas grand choses de son passé, mais Derek était quelqu'un qui malgré une carapace de froideur impassible, avait toujours était là pour lui, même aujourd'hui, il n'avait pas hésité et était venu l'aider sans en demander plus.

Derek posa sa tête contre le mur, cherchant ses mots. Il ne savait quoi répondre, c'était la première fois que l'hyperactif lui ouvrait son cœur. Il tourna lentement son visage vers lui, passa une main sous son menton, le regardant dans les yeux, rapprochant leurs visages doucement, cherchant un signe de recul de sa part. Il sourit doucement et commença à fermer les yeux. Leurs lèvres n'étaient séparées que par quelques millimètres, il entendit le cœur de l'hyperactif s'accélérer et ne put s'empêcher de sourire un peu plus. Quand il se recula brusquement, entendant le cri d'un loup.

Stiles ne sentant pas de lèvres contre les siennes, ouvrit doucement les yeux, le regardant avec incompréhension. Les yeux du brun tournèrent au rouge, puis partit en courant dans la forêt. Stiles soupira, reposant sa tête sur le mur. Bon sang qu'est ce qu'ils avaient tous aujourd'hui à partir en le laissant en plan. Un soubresaut d'énergie le prit, il sorti en courant, cherchant du regard le loup. Il s'engouffra alors dans la forêt, à la recherche de son ami. « Derek ? ». Ne recevant pas de réponse, il continua de s'enfoncer. Il ne voyait presque rien. Il tâta alors sa poche cherchant son téléphone quand il entendit des feuilles se froisser. Il se cacha en vitesse derrière un arbre. Son cœur battait à tout rompre quand il sentit une main sur son épaule. Il sursauta et se tourna brusquement vers la personne.

- Qu'est ce que tu fous là Stiles ?

Il se détendit en reconnaissant la voie de Derek. Il soupira de soulagement.

- Tu es parti comme un voleur alors j'ai essayé de te suivre.

Derek soupira, légèrement agacé.

- Et c'est une bonne raison ? Tu penses pas que tu aurais pu te mettre en danger ?

- Toi aussi à partir sans prévenir personne…

Derek soupiras une nouvelle fois.

- Et si tu m'avais trouvé à terre, face à une bête beaucoup plus forte ?

-… J'aurais pu t'aider.

Derek s'énerva pour de bon.

- Stiles, si moi en tant que loup-garou j'aurais pas pu lui faire face, tu penses vraiment que toi, un simple humain aurais pu en venir à bout.

- J'aurais pu-

- J'te ramène chez toi.

- Derek…

- Tais-toi.

Stiles en prit un nouveau coup. Il baissa la tête. Alors il le perçevais vraiment comme un simple humain sans aucune défense, une personne qu'on est obligé de protéger et d'éloigner du danger… un poids qu'on est obliger de traîner parce qu'il connaissait la vérité sur Beacon Hills. Derek soupira et le traina par le bras à travers la forêt. Le trajet qe déroula sans un mot, Stiles étant en pleine introspection. En une journée il avait accumulé le passage du célibat au statut de mec en couple, s'était violemment disputé avec son meilleur ami, s'était fait larguer, avait fait la plus grosse crise de panique de sa vie, avait reçu un baiser de Derek, avait failli avoir droit à un deuxième, se perdait en forêt et réussit même à se disputer avec Derek. Stiles soupira.

Derek se tourna vers lui, un poil soucieux.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Stiles ?

Stiles soupira.

- Rien…

- Stiles…

Le susnommé détourna le regard et reprit sa route. Stoppé par la forte poigne de Derek.

- Je me suis engueulé avec Scott.

- C'est pour ça que tu as fais une crise tout à l'heure ?

- En parti oui, c'est l'accumulation de problème qui l'a fait devenir aussi grosse.

Derek ne savait quoi répondre, ne sachant pas si il devait poser plus de questions ou rester là. Après tout Stiles était d'un naturel bavard… Trop bavard même. S'il tenait à lui dire, il serait là pour l'écouter mais il ne le forcerait pas. Ils reprirent alors leur chemin et arrivèrent devant chez Stiles après de longues minutes de silence. Il regarda le loup quelques seconde avant de s'avancer vers l'entrée, mais un main le stoppa. Il se tourna lentement vers son propriétaire. La voix de Derek se fut rauque, basse comme si l'adolescent devait être le seul à pouvoir l'entendre.

- Tu n'es pas qu'un simple humain Stiles.

Son cœur s'emballa. Qu'est ce que cela voulait dire ? Il commença à s'imaginer des théories plus farfelues les unes que les autres quand ses pensées s'arrêtèrent brusquement. Une douce pression s'exerçant sur ses lèvres. Son regard plongea dans celui du loup. Se rendant soudainement compte de la situation. Il ferma doucement les yeux profitant du moment et posa ses mains sur le torse du brun. Après quelques secondes, Derek se recula en lui offrant un faible sourire.

- Allez file !

Stiles n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Derek venait de l'embrasser. Il l'avait embrassé ! Stiles sentit son cœur faire la fête dans sa poitrine, c'était son premier vrai baiser avec Derek, et il avait même le privilège de voir son sourire. Il lui sourit à pleines dents et rentra chez lui. Peut-être qu'au final, cette journée n'avait pas était si nulle que ça ! Il parti se coucher rapidement, l'esprit encore chamboulé par ce baiser mais tout autant anxieux. La crise qu'il avait eut plus tôt lui faisait peur. Si personne n'était venu, peut-être qu'il y serait resté. Il s'endormit doucement, perdu dans ses pensées.

Commençant à se réveiller, Stiles papillonna des yeux, une douleur à l'arrière de son crâne pulsait au rythme de ses battements de cœur. Il ferma les yeux, cherchant dans ses souvenirs des événements passés. Il rouvrit les yeux. Il était dans une pièce sans aucune lumière, assis sur une chaise les poignées ligotés. Une boule d'angoisse lui monta à la gorge. Sa respiration était irrégulière, saccadée. Il ferma les yeux, cherchant à se calmer. _Allez Stiles concentre toi ! Qui pourrait t'enlever ? _Il se força à respirer calmement, il devait à tout prix faire le vide. Il entendit le son d'une clochette, puis la lumière clignota et s'alluma. Il rouvrit les yeux, sa vision était trouble, il voyait des taches noires, pas encore habitué à la lumière. Quand sa vision se fit plus nette, son souffle fut coupé.

Il était chez lui. Quelqu'un le séquestrait. Chez lui.

* * *

><p>Merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre!<p>

J'espère que cela vous auras plus, en tout cas, cela commence à sentir le roussis pour Stiles huhuhu~

N'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review, cela fait toujours plaisir!

(ps: il faudrait que j'arrête de couper mes chapitres en pleins rebondissement avant que vous ne me tuez...)


	3. Chapitre 3

Salut à vous!

Je m'excuse pour le grand retard retard que j'ai pris à publier ce chapitre. Mais à la base, au tout début, quand l'idée de cette fanfiction à germée. Eh bien elle n'était censé être qu'une petite fanfiction de environs trois à quatre chapitres et ne pas être publiée. Et la voilà partie pour être assez longue! Une mise au point devait avoir lieu, je me devais de revoir ma fanfiction et de peaufiner le scénario pour qu'il sois le plus crédible et intéressant à lire pour vous. C'est pour vous dire, de base le couple Sterek était le sujet principal et devais être mis en place dès le second chapitre. Alors qu'ici, je veux vraiment qu'ils ce cherchent (oui je n'ai pas put m'empêcher quelques petits baisers (a) ) et que l'histoire en général vraiment vous accroche. Et je dois aussi avouer que de revoir cette fanfiction m'a vraiment déstabiliser et à remis l'avenir de cette fanfiction en question... Mais je ne la voyait vraiment pas s'arrêter là.

Alors je pense que vous allez trouver ce chapitre assez étrange, mais il est primordial pour la mise en place du scénario, merci à ceux qui auront lu ça!

Oo Place aux réponse review! oO

Criminal-Minds: Haha tu verras bien! En même temps Stiles à VRAIMENT un don pour ce mettre dans des situation assez improbable! Je suis vraiment contente de voire que cette fanfiction te plais!

NaoAmatsuki Blak : A vrais dire, je ne sais pas trop, c'est vrai que si j'avais lu cette fanfiction à ta place et que le chapitre ce terminais comme ça... J'aurais eu envie de tuer mentalement l'auteur xD. Merci beaucoup! Ca fait plaisir de voir qu'une fanfiction à laquelle je ne croyais pas vraiment au départ peut plaire! Haha tu veras bien! Je ne dirais rien même sous la torture! Tu l'as voulue, voilà la suite!

Yumi-Elfeuw: Eh oui ça sent même vraiment mauvais... J'avoue avoir hésité avant de revoir la suite de cette fanfiction, mais tu verras dans quelques ligne!

Djahane-Hale: Merci beaucoup d'avoir aimé! Je dois dire que de recevoir des rewiev alors que je ne publiais pas m'as quelque peut motivé et booster à cntinuer.

IantoIsAlive: La voilaaaaaaa~~

* * *

><p>Une crise d'angoisse le prit brutalement. Entre deux respirations il articula difficilement, la voix tremblante.<p>

- S'il vous plaît, il reprit difficilement sa respiration. Pas mon père.

Il entendit à nouveau le bruit des clochettes, se rapprochant doucement de lui. Lentement. Faisant monter la peur de Stiles au fur et à mesure que le son se rapprochait de lui. Il ferma les yeux, retenant ses larmes du mieux qu'il pouvait. Il n'y avait aucun bruit de pas. Juste le son des clochettes se rapprochant, doucement de lui. Il retient sa respiration, sentant le son juste à côté de son oreille. Il ouvrit lentement les yeux, tournant la tête vers la source du bruit. Il ne vit rien. Il commença alors à pleurer doucement. Il sentit une douce pression autour de ses épaules. Il retient sa respiration. Stiles, calme toi tu dois être en plein cauchemar. Il chercha du regard un quelconque indice qui pourrait l'aider. Il sentit alors une énorme pression autour de sa poitrine, l'empêchant de respirer. Il gesticula sur sa chaise, essayant de se défaire de l'étau qui enserrait sa poitrine en une poigne de fer. Puis le temps sembla se figer. Une douce voix féminine fredonnait dans son dos. Une sueur froide le prit. Il se retourna brutalement, mais ne vit rien.

- Bordel ! Laissez-moi !

Il entendit alors un hurlement strident. Stiles se figea. Retourna sa tête devant lui, lentement. Et fit face à une femme au teint albâtre, dont le visage était parcouru de fissures; de longs cheveux noirs ébouriffés l'encadrait. Elle avait de grands yeux noirs en amande, desquelles s'écoulaient des larmes de sang, contrastant avec la pâleur de son visage. Sa bouche était petite en forme de cœur. Elle portait un long kimono blanc débraillé, couvert de terre et de sang. Ses bras tombaient mollement le long de son corps.

Elle approcha son visage, se retrouvant à quelques centimètres du sien. Elle le fixait dans les yeux. Stiles fut absorbé par son regard sombre. Il avait l'effroyable impression que cette chose pouvait lire son âme, mais ce regard formait en contradiction totale, une légère chaleur réconfortante au fond de ses entrailles. Sa crise se calma lentement. Puis la femme posa brutalement sa main sur son abdomen, tournant légèrement la tête pour mieux observer le brun. Leur échange dura quelques secondes, avant que la femme ne fronce les sourcils, Stiles entendit le son de nombreuses clochettes sonner en même crût que son crâne allait exploser, la femme lui sourit. Stiles commença à hurler avant que la femme empoigne violemment sa gorge.

La femme se rapprocha doucement de lui, puis lui susurra d'une voix douce :

- Nous sommes pareils Stiles.

Stiles articula comme il le put :

- C'est faux !

La femme lui sourit tendrement avant de resserrer son emprise sur sa gorge.

- Ceux que tu aimes t'ont trahit. Nous sommes pareils.

La vision de Stiles se troubla, le noir commençant à se rependre autour de lui. Il entendit une voix au loin l'appeler, une voix qu'il ne reconnaissait pas, lui laissant une fraction de seconde voir un point lumineux. Un point lumineux qui semblait tellement loin et inaccessible, comme une lueur d'espoir qui s'éteignit aussi rapidement qu'elle était apparue. Se retrouvant une nouvelle fois dans les durs et enveloppants ténèbres. Tout n'était qu'obscurité autour de lui. Il voulait bouger, se débattre pour en sortir, mais son corps ne l'écoutais pas. Le laissant là. Flotter dans les ténèbres enveloppants. Le laissant couler sans aucun espoir de pouvoir sortir de l'emprise délicate des puissants et doux bras de l'obscurité.

Il n'entendait qu'une voix hurler son nom. Plus il entendait la voix, plus il avait l'impression de couler mais percevais de plus en plus nettement une faible lumière. Il lutta autant qu'il le put pour tenter de l'approcher mais plus il luttait plus il sentait son corps s'alourdir. Il se sentait prisonnier de la volonté de ce corps qui ne lui obéissait plus. Un calme à la fois angoissant et reposant l'enlaçait. La voix se fit alors plus floue. Il tenta de se concentrer dessus, commençant à discerner le timbre de voix, maintenant sûr qu'elle appartenait à un homme, celle de son père.

Il concentra toute son énergie pour essayer de bouger. En vain. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il entendit les sanglots sourds de son père qu'il sentit une forte poigne l'empoigner pour l'immerger de l'obscurité qui le couvait, l'enlaçant de sa douce emprise qui aurait voulu le laisser couler.

Il rouvrit brutalement les yeux, prenant une grande inspiration. Sa respiration devient de plus en plus frénétique. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui s'était passé, peut-être une simple paralysie du sommeil ? Mais une paralysie du sommeil ne donne pas cette impression de … d'être mort. Des dizaines de questions et d'autant plus de réponses l'assaillirent simultanément. Le coupant une nouvelle fois du monde qui l'entourait. Ce qu'il venait de voir… étais-ce un rêve ?

Il sortit brutalement de ses pensées, sentant autour de lui une forte étreinte. Son esprit se vida lentement, se rendant compte petit à petit que son père en sanglot le serrait dans ses bras. Sa respiration se calma lentement et il prit faiblement son père dans ses bras, posant la tête sur son épaule, se laissant aller du mieux qu'il pouvait.

Il n'avait jamais vécu ça avant… Et franchement il espérait que jamais il ne revivrait ça, quoi que cela soit, quand bien même c'était un cauchemar, une paralysie du sommeil ou même une mini crise cardiaque il espérait ne jamais, au grand jamais avoir à revivre ça. Cette impression que la mort elle-même vous serrait dans ses bras et s'amusait de votre panique… Il se perdit à nouveau dans ses pensées. Totalement sonné et perdu entre ce que son cerveau voulait à tout prix découvrir et la force physique qui l'avait quitté pendant son sommeil.  
>Son père se recula légèrement pour observer silencieusement son fils. Ses traits étaient partagés entre le soulagement et l'inquiétude. Stiles mit quelques secondes avant de le remarquer puis se mit à le dévisager sans réellement s'en rendre compte. Son père lui passa calmement une main dans les cheveux comprenant que son fils était quelque peu sonné Stiles détourna alors son regard pour fixer un point invisible dans sa chambre, chuchotant un petit « que s'est-il passé quand tu es arrivé ? ». Le sheriff sembla réfléchir quelques secondes avant de poser sa main sur l'épaule de son fils, la caressant doucement de son pouce, comme pour arriver à les rassurer tous deux.<p>

- J'ai fini encore tard ce soir… Alors quand je suis rentré je suis venu voir si tu dormais et… Quand je suis rentré dans la chambre au début tu avais l'air de faire une crise de panique alors j'ai essayé de te réveiller mais au bout de quelques minutes… Tu… On aurait dit que tu ne respirais plus…

Stiles le regarda quelques secondes légèrement confus avant de lui demander silencieusement de le laisser seul. Son père le prit par les épaules puis lui baissa le front dans un geste réconfortant avant de sortir de la pièce. Stiles noua ses mains nerveusement réfléchissant frénétiquement aux possibilités s'offrant à lui, soit il avait fait une crise de panique en même temps qu'une paralysie du sommeil, soit il devenait fou ou soit… Il dormait encore. Cette dernière option lui semblait peu probable mais le rassurait. Il soupira puis regarda l'heure affichée sur son réveil. 3h40, jamais il n'arriverait à se rendormir après ce qu'il venait de… vivre ? Rêver ?

Il regarda un point invisible en face de lui. Et c'était quoi cette fille avec ses foutus clochettes ? Bon sang, si c'était un rêve, son inconscient était plus étrange encore que son conscient. Il soupira puis se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Une bonne douche bien longue lui remettrait sûrement les idées en place. Il se déshabilla à la va vite puis entra dans la cabine de douche. L'eau chaude roula sur ses muscles, le détendant légèrement. Les questions qui s'entassaient dans sa tête commençaient à sérieusement lui donner mal au crâne. C'est quand il se passa du gel douche sur le corps qu'une douleur vive dans le buste lui coupa le souffle une fraction de seconde. Il se rattrapa de justesse à la paroi de douche, manquant de tomber.

Il ferma les yeux essayant de convaincre son corps qu'il n'avait rien. Car il le savait, il en était sûr, même si durant son sommeil il en avait eu la preuve du contraire. L'esprit est plus fort que le corps. Il en était convaincu. Il le savait. Cela ne pouvait pas être autrement. Son esprit était son seul moyen de défense.

Il s'empressa de se rincer pour se passer rapidement une serviette autour de la taille. Il sortit de la cabine de douche puis alla se planter devant le miroir. Son reflet le figea. Son souffle se coupa alors que son cœur manqua un battement pour repartir à une allure frénétique.

Son corps était couvert de bleu. Dont un énorme qui barrait de part et autre son buste. Il se rapprocha d'un pas lent du miroir. Son regard vagabondant d'un endroit à l'autre de son corps puis se stoppa lourdement sur son cou. Un bleu en forme de main le marquait.

* * *

><p>Merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre! Encore désolée pour ce grand retard mais c'était celons moi indispensable pour la suite. J'espère que mal-grès ce retard vous avez apprécié , n'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis~<p> 


End file.
